


All The Dreams I've Been Shown

by lunarknightz



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Smallville, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fountain of Youth, Gen, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Steve Trevor Lives, canon character death, of course Chloe Sullivan is in the DC Cinematic Universe, only mostly dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: This indoor glowing spring on Themyiscara had incredible power.  It was more than just a pool, but rather a fountain of the most incredible water.  Water that could extend life exponentially.(Or Steve wakes up from a long winter's nap, of oh, 100 years, woken by someone who has her own ties to the DC Universe).Crossover/Fusion with Smallville (someone had to do it).





	All The Dreams I've Been Shown

The island paradise that had become his salvation was a world of wonder. It was so unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, with mighty warrior women and glowing lassos. Steve halfway wondered if he’d fallen asleep only to wake up in an Edgar Rice Burroughs novel. But this was real, very very real; and yet very very unreal at the same time.

Steve was living on borrowed time. He’d been painfully aware of this fact for awhile, fighting in this godawful war. When his plane had crashed, Steve was certain that his number was finally up. And yet somehow, God seemed to see him from the corner of his eye, and Steve survived. 

And now on this paradise island of Themyiscara, he was being held prisoner, but at the same time being treated by an honored guest.The Amazon women gave him food, and had their doctors attend to him, healing his body, leaving him in the best physical shape he’d been in since high school.

One of the most amazing things he found on the island was the healing pool. Carved out of rock, it seemed like a natural spa. The water was pure, and _glowing_. Steve Trevor found the pool remarkable, but at the time he bathed in it, he failed to fully recognize its’ significance.This indoor glowing spring on Themyiscara had incredible power. It was more than just a pool, but rather a fountain of the most incredible water. Water that could extend life exponentially. 

 

A fountain of youth.

It would take years; 100 to be precise, before Steve Trevor realized the gift the waters and bestowed upon him. The very baths that he had taken in the fountain saved his life when he tried to sacrifice it over a battlefield in World War I Belgium also had a curious effect, for when combined with the noxious poison conceived by Doctor Poison, it caused Steve to sleep.

When Steve woke up it would be in an entirely different world.

 

 

*****

Chloe Sullivan had always believed.

For as long as she could remember, she was fascinated by stories of the unusual and the remarkable. As she grew up, her fascination turned into an obsession. She started a website filled with stories of the remarkable and impossible, gathered from every source she could get her hands on. Stories of aliens walking the Earth, of women fearlessly deflecting bullets and fighting in wars back before they could even vote; of underwater people; of time-travelers and magicians.

She was never very popular in school, but Chloe didn’t mind. She was okay with being the odd girl out. When she was twelve years old, her parents died in a plane crash while on a business trip. Suddenly, her childhood home in Metropolis was stolen away from her, as she was sent to live with her Grandpa Sullivan in a tiny farming town in Kansas. Chloe mostly worked on the school paper and hung out in her Grandpa’s garage, counting the days until she could graduate; leave the small town and the small minds that inhabited it behind.

 

Chloe left Smallville after graduation, but did not leave her quest for the truth behind. This quest led her around the world and through many adventures.

Eventually, her quest led her to Belgium, to a wooded area that the locals claimed was haunted. Unafraid of what might be in the forest, Chloe went where no one had dared to go in nearly a century. In the midst of the dense wood, she found the skeleton of a crashed plane and a sleeping soldier.

She would wake the soldier from his slumber with CPR. 

And together they would change the world, as their fates were already hopelessly intertwined with a superman and a wondrous woman.This was the beginning of a new story.

_And what a story it was._

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> The fountain of youth aspect of this story was inspired by [this](https://www.themarysue.com/5-ways-steve-trevor-returns/) article. 
> 
> I need another ongoing story like a hole in my head, as I've got a few other wondertrev stories that are in different stages of being written, but this grabbed on to my mind and wouldn't let go.
> 
> [Chloe Sullivan](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chloe_Sullivan) is an awesome character who was original to the tv show Smallville. She will forever be one my favorite characters, and was actually in the Superman comics for a bit. This Chloe will be a bit different than the Smallville version. [Sullivan Truck & Tractor Repair](http://dccomicsextendeduniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Easter_Eggs) is canon for _Man of Steel_ however.
> 
> Title taken from lyrics of "Live Forever" by The Band Perry


End file.
